Rogan Kayle
This article is about the Lyrish leader that vanquished the Twilight Curse. For the card of the same name, see Card:Rogan Kayle Cobbler was a cobbler who made shoes for the lyrish king, a respected craftsman of his time. By either misfortune or fate, he was born with a strong resemblance to his sovereign and therefore mistakenly abducted by the bandits for ransom while carrying out his punishment after a dispute with his king over footwear. He eventually managed to escape and in order to survive he became a rogue and mercenary. During his life as a mercenary, he made many friends including the commander of the famous mercenary landship, the Midwinter. Leader When he finally managed to get back to Lyr and Hope to settle his old dispute, the Twilight fell. Still determined in his cause, led a band of human refugees towards the place he once called home. After seeing the unwavering determination of , Skylord Viridya decides to aid Rogan on his way home despite her father's orders. Savior After a long walk has reached the outskirt of the city of Hope. There found no safe heaven but a city waiting for rescue, with the aid of Viridya and the other Skylords who answered her calling, Rogan was able to thwart the twilight and save his people. Shepherded by the Skylords and the tale of a new charismatic leader, the refugees all found their way to the city of hope. While celebrating their first victory Rogan knew that it is just a matter of time before the cursed ones arrive. Using the Soulstones, within them holds the wrath of million spirits, Viridya was able to defeat the twilight. However to fully cleanse the land she needed something more potent, the Soultree, little did she know then what fates awaits her. Peace Even after defeating the twilight, Lyr was still far from safe. The Red King's betrayal has brought the wrath of giants down on all mortals. Yet, one of the stolen treasure that was meant for the giants in exchange for the new sun has been found. knew with the content of this cask, one could have bought half of a city in the old world, but now they are useless, it could not feed or cloth the needy. Except it could buy him the peace all the Lyr desperately seeks. With the help of the Skylords once again the treasure was delivered safely to Jorne, King of giants. With it, a short period of peace was granted. Rogan didn't know what had really been achieved, but forty days should be enough to retake Lyr and build a solid defense. King Lyr desperately needed a king and Rogan knew it was his right and calling to be chosen, his bond to the Skylord and growing tales of his bravery made him loved by he people and as well as respected by his men. But by Lyrish law one must possess the wisdom passed down from one ruler to the next: the Gnaur's secret of Lyr's magical defenses. With the former king dead, Rogan was forced to pursue the secret at its source. But the cult who guarded Gnaur's secret and controlled by Stonekin servants would not give up the knowledge without a struggle. After an exhausting fight the secret of Gnaur was revealed, but it was both profound and useless. The magical defense of lyr was nothing but a fable, made up by the kings of old to protect Lyr. Faced by this new dilemma Rogan decided to simply tell the truth, with it came the unexpected cheering from the crowd. And there he was, the now honest king-to-be, adored in all his ragged glory. Hope was now king of Lyr. His coronation toke place in a ruined fortress and was said by many to have felt somewhat rushed. Yet such expedience proved fortuitous for that very day the twilight attacked with unprecedented force. With the help of Lyr's old mechanical defenses and after an epic struggle the twilight was defeated, but the price of victory was high. Looking down at once the Capital of the kingdom and now nothing but a ruined city, all Rogan could offer right now was the promise of yet another new beginning. Category:Allies